


Love at first scent

by Saku015



Series: YOI Omegaverse Week 2018 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Scenting, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The first thing Otabek fell in love with was Yuri's scent.





	Love at first scent

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Scent.

Being only thirteen did not prevent Otabek from finding his omega. Even if he did not understand what had happened, in the moment he laid his eyes on the lithe boy, practicing ballet movements in the training camp in Russia, he knew that he was done.

As he watched his arms and legs moving into beautiful angles – which Otabek knew he would never be capable of doing himself – he felt his insides heating up and he heard as an unusually low growl left his lips. He clapped his hands together in front of his mouth, but it was too late. He found himself face to face with two sharp blue eyes. The boy huffed some hair out of his eyes before speaking up.

”Why are you staring at me like that?” His light, but demanding voice was music to Otabek’s young ears. He moved forward, sniffing the air to breath the other boy’s scent in more. ”Hey!” Otabek looked up and saw the boy with raised hands in front of himself and a startled look in his eyes.

”Uh, sorry…” Otabek mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. He looked aside, but felt as the heat reached his ears. ”You only did those difficult movements so beautifully…” he knew that he could not say that, ’And because you have the sweetest scent I have ever felt.’ because it would turn out really strange. 

”They are not difficult at all,” the other said, stepping closer. He reached out his hand as if he wanted to take Otabek’s hand into his own, when a gruff voice spoke up.

”What are you two doing?! Yuri, continue practicing!” 

Otabek snarled to himself, but was happy at the same time. Luckily, he knew the boy’s name: Yuri.

 

It was already night and Otabek was walking back to his room from the bathroom. He passed the gym where they trained when he saw the small light shining out the crack of the door. He opened the door slightly and saw Yuri being curled up into a ball, sleeping soundly.

Otabek walked in and stopped beside the boy. He knelt down and brushed out his hair from his forehead. In his sleep, Yuri moved his head towards the touch, letting out a little purr. Otabek knew that it had to be a clueless reaction, but it caused his stomach to turn upside down nonetheless. 

He picked the smaller body up gently into his arms and walked out of the gym. Yuri’s scent filled his nose and he felt as warmth washed through his whole body. Yuri enlaced his arms around his neck and nuzzled his face to the area, still fast asleep. Otabek took a deep breath and decided that he would not die because of the others’ overwhelming adorableness – not until he put him into his bed where Yuri could rest properly.


End file.
